Rep the Earth/Lyrics
Intro: Jedidiah Cudby Welcome to K.K.Yo single Rep the Earth, buddy Jetania is a biggest country 2016 next stop Let's get busy Bridge: K.K.Yo Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics With power puffed in his lyrics, never hurled to earn gimmicks? Eat the shit rap feeds me then regurgitate it on you critics All these motherfuckers see that I'm searing these critics Lost like a tourist in this forest focused to these lyrics Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics K.K.Yo verse Keep talking, get you clapped in the mac And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back Unquestionable, haters will be victimised Got an independent business mind I share my room with my bro Demons paint skies black like a cloud of crows And my ex hoe, she pop ex rows I would dump a hoe for my fucking bro She hold my bro down, you deserve them boo Motherfucking haters grilling like a barbeque Like curses on the radio I'mma let these haters know That I'mm rep the earth, I'mma rep the earth Gotta bounce back from my learning curves That I'mm rep the earth, I'mma rep the earth Gotta bounce back from my learning curves Bridge: K.K.Yo Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics With power puffed in his lyrics, never hurled to earn gimmicks? Eat the shit rap feeds me then regurgitate it on you critics All these motherfuckers see that I'm searing these critics Lost like a tourist in this forest focused to these lyrics Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can Jedidiah Cudby verse Taken to right place, not used online surfing Keep watch my eyes, I got details programming So cuddle, soft, organic, it's really drugs Next up, people, with kill yourself challenge I hate you, guys, I was not reality victim Check it out this Deviantart with fetish Oh my god, this is so hot and sexy to me Sherlock Holmes is a super duper detective Walk this way and high five to big five hands Drink whiskey tons of one thousands Look at me, I'm big walrus in my planet Show me tell don't that, all haters so much That I'mm rep the earth, I'mma rep the earth Gotta bounce back from my learning curves That I'mm rep the earth, I'mma rep the earth Gotta bounce back from my learning curves Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can ---- This boxed segment is removed from the radio edit Bridge: K.K.Yo Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics With power puffed in his lyrics, never hurled to earn gimmicks? Eat the shit rap feeds me then regurgitate it on you critics All these motherfuckers see that I'm searing these critics Lost like a tourist in this forest focused to these lyrics Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can ---- Outro: K.K.Yo Coming soon to a theatre near you, partner Outro: Jedidiah Cudby Yeah We theatre needs you, goofballs Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics